A funny sort of life
by Fire Kitty 12
Summary: Iris knew all about the old factions, how life used to work then. She also knew how much her dad loved, loves, her mum, but she could only hope she loved him as much as he loved her. But then everything she knew seems to get Re-written when her uncle outsmarts death to save someone he, and many others, love.


"There used to be 5 factions, does anyone know what they were called?" The teacher looked around at all the students, and I sighed in my seat; I knew enough about the Factions. It was all my father spoke about.

Mh friend, Sage, was the first to speak, "Candor," He said, "They valued Honesty. They wore black and white."

The teacher smiled at him, "Thank you, Sage."

"Abnegation," One go the quietest people in the class said, "They valued Selflessness, they wore grey."

"Well done, Sarah."

"Amity, they were peaceful and kind. They wore bright colours; reds and yellows." Willow said from her seat in the back. She smiled at me when I looked around so I smiled back.

"Erudite. The clever ones. They wore, uh, Blue?" One of the boys, Toby, snickered.

The teacher nodded, "And the last?"

"Dauntless," I said, "The brave, they wore black."

"Thank you, Iris. Does anyone know what happened to the Faction system?"

The whole room stayed silent, I knew, but I wasn't about to explain everything. The bell went just as the teacher was about I talk, "There's the bell. We'll talk more next lesson, see you tomorrow."

We all muttered our goodbyes and I slung my bag on my shoulder and walked out, Sage and Willow were waiting outside for me.

"I've gotta get home, guys. Promised my dad I'd help him with something." I said, as we started to walk out the school.

"Aw," Sage faked a sad face, "Can you do anything tomorrow?" He asked running his hands though his short black hair, his green eyes filling up with tears, damn his good acting skills.

Willow hit him playfully, "Come on," She said, "We might as well go home." She ran her fingers through her dyed ginger hair, which had once been black, just like her twin's.

He turned to her and gave her puppy dog eyes, but she gave them back to him, her blue eyes going wider than his.

I laughed at them and took my chance to run off, "Bye guys." I shouted without looking back, I ran all the way home, and only stopped after I saw the river, and looked at it for a while, before walking the last couple of minutes and arriving at my house. I walked in and dropped my bag in the hallway, "Dad?" I said, "I'm home."

He came down the stairs and smiled at me, "Hey, Iris." He enveloped me in a hug, "Chris said you could go to hers for the night."

"Zip lining?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Of course."

My dog, Opal, a big German Shepard ran towards me and licked my face, "Hey girl." I laughed.

I looked over at my dad and noticed his eyes go sad for a second; it happened a lot. I never knew my mum but I knew she had practically saved a lot of people, and I knew my dad loved her a lot, I could only hope she loved him back as much as he loved her.

"Hey? You OK?" I said.

He nodded, "I'm fine. You go and get ready so I can take you to Chris's."

I nodded and walked up to my room, it was painted a dark purple with Black flowers in the corners. When I was younger me and my dad painted glow in the dark stars on the ceiling so my room would never be completely dark. I had books covering a whole wall of my room, and a fish tank by my bed.

I went over to my wardrobe and picked out black trousers and a black and white striped top. Taking of my horrible school uniform, (Grey trousers or skirt, white shirt, black and blue tie and red jumper with a yellow stripe around the collar) I pulled on my chosen clothes and left my room shutting the door behind me. I went into the bathroom and brushed my browny blondey annoyingly curly hair into a ponytail and made my way downstairs.

My dad was waiting for me by the door, "Put on your shoes and we can go."

I went into our small shoe cupboard and shivered, it was just big enough for me to fit into and made me feel claustrophobic. I pulled out my black boots and slipped them on.

Me and my dad sat in the car, in a comfortable silence before I spoke up, "Can I get a tattoo?" I asked then looked out the window.

I could feel my dad's eyes on me for a couple of seconds before they left me, he sighed, "You'll never stop asking for one will you? Your fourteen, Iris."

I shrugged, "And? You got one when you were sixteen."

"Wait two years then."

I sighed, "No. Please, dad."

He mimicked my sigh, "Maybe."

I didn't say anything after that, maybe normally meant yes as far as my dad was concerned.

After another five minutes we pulled into the road by Chris' house, and took the lift up to floor 40.

We got to her door and knocked, she answered the door barely a second later, "Iris, Four." She greeted.

"Hey Chris." I said and reached up to hug her.

My dad nodded at her and walked in.

"Dinners on the table." She grinned at me, "Your favourite."

I smiled back and looked behind her and hamburgers were sitting on the table, "Awesome." I said walking in past her.

I heard her shut the door, "Eat up, we're meeting everyone in ten minutes."

I nodded and stuffed the burger in my mouth, eyeing up the fries.

"Are you coming Four?" Chris asked dad.

He shook his head, "I have something else to do," he leant over the table and kissed my cheek, "And if you don't mind, I'll be going now. Have a good time, Iris, I'll pick you up later."

"I will," I grinned, "Bye dad."

He let himself out and Chris turned to me, "Almost ready?"

I stuffed the last few chips in my mouth and got up, "I'm ready."

10 minutes later and I was being strapped into the harness, "Remember, pull the break before you hit the wall." Zeke, my dads friend, said.

"Got it Z," I grinned and I was off.

I loved zip lining, I loved the way it makes you feel free and careless. The wind running through your hair, and the excitement you get travelling at a high speed, and being so high up.

I could never help but laugh, it's one of the things I do when I'm excited, or having fun; I laugh when I'm running, when I have the pure feeling of being free.

* * *

><p>My dad was waiting for us by Chris' apartment by the time we got back, "Have fun?" He asked me and I nodded.<p>

"The best."

I didn't ask where he'd been, I never did when he went out.

Chris was about to open her mouth to speak when Caleb ran up the corridor and stopped in front of us, he was out of breath but we all looked at him expectantly.

"She's alive," Caleb said, "Tris is alive!"

_**This was originally only going to be a one shot but I had too much fun with this so it's now going to be around 6 chapters long. Next chapter is how Iris was born, and possibly her fear landscape, though that might be later in the story. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of 'A funny sort of life.' And if anyone was wandering Iris and her friends are 14. I guess this is also AU, because there is a bunch of reasons why Tris just wouldn't be back.**_


End file.
